The Haunting of Sanders Manor
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: I know this is really late but I don't care! Halloween goes horribly wrong for the 'munks and 'ettes. WARNING: rated M b/c some content might not be suitable for some people.
1. Prologue

**Good day. This chapter is a bit of an introduction, including the history behind the fictional "Sanders manor". It is a made-up place, and there is no intended relevance to any other haunted house, real or fictional.**

** The manor was established in 1889 by a wealthy Baron Richard Sanders. He and his wife, Cassidy, moved into the house just after their honeymoon. Mr. Sanders owned a very successful mining company that branched from California to Washington state. In 1892, their daughter was born Karisma Sanders. Her appearance she took from her mother: she was thin and pale, with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. Richard passed away shortly after his daughter's 13****th**** birthday.**

** For two more years, Cassidy and Karisma lived alone in the manor. One night, just before Karisma's 15****th**** birthday, a burglar broke into the home. Karisma awoke, and was found and killed by the intruder. Her mother died shortly after this incident. For many years, no-one lived in the house except for the groundskeeper. On several occasions he claimed to have heard and seen "paranormal happenings" around the house, including scratching and writing on the walls.**

** The groundskeeper died in 1922 of "natural causes". Legend says that the ghost of Karisma Sanders is what murdered him. People believe that ever since she was murdered by the burglar, the teenage girl had vowed to stick around and kill anyone who entered the house.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks in any way, shape, or form (except a couple DVDs).**

**~Smiley :) **


	2. Chapter 1

The air was crisp and cool that fateful night. Autumn leaves danced across the road, led by the chilling October wind. Street lamps illuminated the busy neighborhood in pale yellow light. That night, children of all ages ran from house to house, toting bags and buckets full of sweet treats. Yes, Halloween night was quite a fun time for all kids, especially one in particular.

Ten-year-old Alvin Seville was running down the sidewalk to another house. He was dressed in his signature jersey, but was wearing a long black cape over it. In his mouth were two plastic fangs, and he carried a large bag three-fourths full of candy, along with a flashlight. At one point, he stopped running, turned around, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come _on_, you guys! It's almost nine! We still have a bunch of houses to get to!"

After a few minutes, Simon and Theodore ran up. They placed their bags on the ground and rested their hands on their knees to catch their breath. Simon made a halfhearted attempt to fix his Einstein wig and moustache. He also wore a white lab coat, along with his big, round glasses. Theodore was dressed in an adorable brown teddy bear suit, which was an inconvenience, as it got hot inside when he ran to keep up with Alvin. As the red-clad chipmunk began to run off again, Simon reached out.

"Alvin…let's wait for…the Chipettes…" he said between pants.

Alvin sighed impatiently. After a few minutes, their friends the Chipettes walked up to them. Jeanette was wrapped in what looked like gauze, and was apparently a mummy. Eleanor wore a jet black suit and face mask. On her back was a double sheath with two ninja swords. Brittany flounced up her sparkly, puffy pink dress and straightened her tiara, which sat atop her curled auburn hair. They all had buckets nearly full of candy. Once they reached the Chipmunks, Alvin turned and sprinted toward the next house. The others groaned simultaneously and followed him.

The evening passed relatively quickly. They all visited many houses, and by 8:25, their candy buckets were all full. They had visited nearly every house in the neighborhood. there was only one left, and as they stared at it, Alvin found it all the more appealing. He turned around and addressed his friends excitedly.

"Let's go in!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the old manor on top of the hill. Theodore shook his head vigorously.

"I-I don't want to go in there," he stammered. Simon glared at Alvin.

"Alvin, we can't go in, that's trespassing. Besides, Dave expects us home by nine o' clock!"

"So we'll take a quick look around and be out in ten minutes. We'll still have time to get home."

"Alvin, it's illegal to trespass!"

"I don't see what's so bad about taking a look. It's not like we're breaking into a bank or something; besides, no-one lives there."

"Then why do you want to go in?"

"It's the perfect place to go on Halloween! Come on, get into the spooky spirit!" Alvin elbowed Simon, earning a glare from the bespectacled chipmunk. Brittany shook her head and stuck her nose in the air.

"I'm NOT going into that ugly old house." Alvin smirked at her.

"Why? Are you scared?"

"Of course not! It's probably infested with rats and spiders and…and it's got to be beyond filthy!"

"Come on, Britt. Can't you go five minutes without being completely clean?"

"Nope." Alvin rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You're just scared, aren't you?"

"I'm not scared!" Brittany yelled, glaring at her counterpart. Alvin just smiled and leaned in close to her face.

"How about this: it'll be boys against girls. We all go in for ten minutes, and whichever team gets totally freaked out first has to give the other team their candy." Alvin held out his hand to Brittany.

"I don't like this idea," Theodore piped up, but no-one paid him any attention. Brittany thought about the offer for a minute, then shook Alvin's hand.

"It's a deal," she said confidently. Their siblings just shared an anxious glance.


	3. Chapter 2

Second thoughts fought their way into Alvin's head as he gazed up at the looming mansion. The place had been abandoned for nearly a century, and was now federal property. The windows were extremely dirty, and blood red curtains prevented anyone from looking inside. Tangles of ivy were growing up the walls, and the old paint was chipped and peeling. Several shingles were missing from the roof. The lawn had grown up to the door, as the groundskeeper had passed away some time ago, and no-one had filled in the position.

Alvin pushed the doubts to the back of his head. This was his idea; there was no way he could back out! He turned to Simon, who was frowning unenthusiastically.

"Okay. What time is it, Si?" Simon looked at his watch.

"8:35," he replied.

"Okay. We go in here for ten minutes, and leave at 8:45. You keep track of time, Simon." the bespectacled chipmunk sighed and nodded.

Alvin turned back to the house. He took a deep breath, then pushed on the doorknob. It swung open with a creak, and a slightly musty smell reached their noses. Alvin gripped his flashlight tightly. He turned on the beam and stepped into the house. Nervously, his friends followed suit. Brittany clenched her jaw, trying not to freak out. Alvin shined his flashlight around the entryway, noticing one peculiar detail: everything was red, from the carpet to the wallpaper.

"Wait a minute…" he said to himself. He walked over to the wall and peered closer. A chill ran up his spine when he saw that just one part of the wall was covered in red. The rest of the walls were cream-colored. He leaned in and sniffed. The smell was unmistakably metallic.

"Why are you smelling the wall?" Theodore asked, tilting his head to the side. Alvin backed up quickly. He laughed nervously.

"N-no reason, Theodore. This is probably some trick. Yeah, that's it," he said more confidently. "Some other kids must've done this. Yeah…" Alvin cleared his throat.

"So, which way first?" Brittany blinked.

"Huh?"

"You weren't planning on just standing here, were you? Let's go in there," Alvin said, pointing his flashlight toward the kitchen. With a glance at his friends, the eldest chipmunk entered the room.

The kitchen was covered in dust. Cobwebs were everywhere, and Eleanor shrieked when she walked into one. There was really nothing except dirty counters, cabinets, and an old stove. There was also a little door, perhaps leading to a cellar. Alvin was thinking about opening one of the cabinets when a gentle _thump_ reached his ears.

"Did you guys hear something?" the others looked up.

"I didn't hear anything," Simon said. Another _thump_ sounded.

"There it is again," Alvin said. Brittany frowned.

"Stop trying to scare us!"

"I'm not trying anything! Seriously, you guys don't hear that?"

Everyone listened closely. Then, louder this time: _THUMP._

"W-what is that?" Theodore stammered nervously. Alvin pointed his flashlight at the cellar door.

"I-it sounded like it came from there," he said. "This house is old; maybe a stray animal got in."

But when another _THUMP_ echoed through the kitchen, Alvin was convinced it was no animal. The sound was too loud, even for a big stray dog. No, it sounded like someone was stomping up the cellar stairs. Theodore and Eleanor were hugging each other in light panic, and everyone inched toward the main doorway. Alvin's hand was shaking as the thumps grew louder and closer. He began to inch away as well…

_SCRATCH._

It sounded like someone was clawing at the door. The scratching was clear and quick, like a person was timing the noise. Everyone backed away, but were frozen in fear when the doorknob began to shake. Alvin's eyes widened as the knob turned, and the door slammed open.

The six chipmunks screamed and ran for the front door. Brittany got there first, and pulled on the handle with all her strength.

"It won't budge!" she screamed. Everyone pulled the knob together, but to no avail. The door was shut tight.

"There's got to be another way out!" Jeanette said.

"M-maybe a back door or something?" Simon suggested.

Everyone agreed on this rather reluctantly. They all took a deep breath, then started for the back of the house. Alvin led the way, his hands still shaking. As they reached the end of the hall, they saw in dismay that the back door was locked.

"What do we do now?" Eleanor cried. Theodore was panicking and trembling violently.

"I-I want Dave!" he sobbed. He froze when a faint sound reached his ears. A faint scratching, like something was moving inside the walls. His fur stood on end and a shiver went down his spine. Suddenly, Brittany screamed.

Deep scratches were appearing on the wall. They glowed with a pale blue light.

Everyone watched in horror as the scratches slowly formed letters.

"W-what does it s-say?" Jeanette stammered. Simon gulped and read the words.

"You're out of time…what does that mean?" Alvin gasped.

"What time is it!" Simon looked at his watch.

"It's 9:00! We've GOT to get out of here!" At that moment, Eleanor gasped.

"More writing!"

Their fear grew as more words were spelled out.

"No one leaves the m-manor tonight…what?"

As if on cue, Alvin screamed in pain. He dropped his flashlight and his candy bucket. He writhed and screamed, his eyes squeezed shut. His friends looked on in terror as his cape and jersey ripped, and deep scratches appeared on his back. They quickly turned red as blood began to drip down his back.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed in horror. The red-clad chipmunk collapsed to the floor. He screamed and writhed in agony; the gashes were burning with some mysterious force. Blood was pouring from his back now, and seeping into the carpet. His friends could only look on in horror as Alvin endured the unspeakable pain. They yelled frantically for whatever was happening to stop, but to no avail. Alvin was surrounded by blood now, and screamed louder than ever before. His body went rigid, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Alvin stopped screaming and went limp.

"Alvin! Alvin, wake up, please!" Brittany screamed. Simon immediately bent down and felt for his brother's pulse. Tears filled his eyes when he found nothing.

"H-he's…dead…" everything seemed to fall still. Simon's blood ran cold when more scratching filled his ears. He reluctantly turned to the wall.

"No one here will see morning."

As if on cue, a high-pitched scream filled the room. Thunder exploded from outside, and a brief flash of lightening revealed a girl's figure peering over the stairs. Simon could see a glimpse of her features: extremely pale skin, jet black hair, and the absolute worst: her eyes were missing from their sockets. Theodore and Eleanor dropped their candy and embraced each other out of pure fear. Brittany shuddered when she saw, out the corner of her eye, her curled hair bouncing on its own. She screamed, and ducked as something shiny and silver flew past her head. The knife had missed her ear by an inch.

"RUN!" Simon screamed. They fumbled frantically in the darkness, eventually finding the stairs. Brittany was at the third step when something pulled her by the hair. She yelped in pain as her tiara fell and scraped her face. Her features contorted in horror as she began to move away from the stairs involuntarily. Jeanette and Eleanor desperately tried to pull her back, but she sped away into the kitchen and slammed into the wall. She shrieked as a butcher knife flew from one of the cabinets.

"BRITTANY!" Jeanette and Eleanor screamed simultaneously. Brittany squeezed her eyes shut. The knife struck her in the middle of her forehead. The eldest Chipette fell silent instantly. Eleanor clutched Jeanette in horror as Brittany slid slowly down the wall, blood trailing down as well. They went rigid as another knife made its way out of the cabinet, and pointed at them.

Eleanor clutched her older sister tightly as they turned on their heels and sprinted out the door. They raced to the stairs and ran up as fast as they could. More screams pierced the house, and Eleanor recognized them as Theodore's. They raced to the source of the scream, and found Simon pulling frantically at his little brother, who was frozen in fear as a sharp poker from the fireplace was brandished at him. Tear tracks stained his face, and he looked as if he would faint. The girls assisted Simon, and managed to pull Theodore away just before the poker flung itself at them.

They ran from the room as fast as their legs could carry them. The poker dislodged itself from the wall and hurtled after the hapless chipmunks. Their candy buckets and Simon's wig were long gone, scattered in the dark house somewhere. This proved incredibly inconvenient, however, as Theodore tripped over several treats that, for the first time in his life, he hated to see. His scream was cut short as the poker speared through his back. Eleanor screamed and ran to him. Jeanette tried to pull her off, but Eleanor continued screaming bloody murder. Simon tried as well, but more urgently when he saw something ghostly white moving toward them at top speed. The creature released a piercing screech as it dove upon them, and they ducked in fear. Dread filled Simon's heart when Eleanor's screams ceased.

He and Jeanette watched in horror as the youngest Chipette's eyes spun wildly in their sockets. Her hand became freezing cold. A long, unearthly howl erupted from her throat…then silence. Eleanor stopped moving, just as Alvin had.

_THUNK._

The knife missed Jeanette by mere inches, and instead pierced the wall. She screamed, and Simon grabbed her hand to pull her up. They sprinted back toward the stairs. Nowhere was safe; they had to get OUT! And there was only one way they hadn't tried: the cellar. As they reached the top of the stairs, Jeanette screamed again. Simon's blood ran cold. The girl was there again. Her eyeless face seemed to stare right through them, and her body gave off a pale, ghostly blue light. Her dress was bloodstained, and the spots looked terribly fresh.

"Run!" Simon screeched as the ghost stretched her arms toward them. Jeanette and Simon made for the stairs, but there was a hard shove on his back. He and Jeanette toppled down the tall stairs, and there was a loud, sickening _CRUNCH._ Simon could see Jeanette's neck was bent at a horrible angle, and her face was frozen in horror. Before a response could even enter his brain, a loud scream sounded behind him. He turned to see the ghost girl brandishing a large knife at him.

She stabbed at him, but he rolled to the left and straightened up. He almost collapsed again at the pain in his wrist; no doubt it was broken. He staggered to the kitchen, and paused in shock when he noticed that Brittany's body was gone. All that was left was a streak of blood on the wall. Now that it occurred to him, Alvin's body had been nowhere to be found either. He risked looking back into the hallway, and saw that Jeanette was gone as well. A feeling of dread overcame him. Simon was jerked back to his situation when the ghost appeared again, preparing to throw the knife.

Simon dodged by a hair, and turned back to the kitchen. Summoning all the courage he could muster, Simon threw open the door and raced down into the pitch-black cellar. He could hear footsteps behind him, and a horrible screech. Halfway down he tripped, thus falling the rest of the way. His glasses flew off his face, and Simon could hear them shatter against something. This was not good at all.

Picking himself up, Simon could see the smallest bits of light filtering through somewhere. His ears perked up as a chilling sound filled the room. Whispers, barely audible, were coming from all sides. He saw a blur of red to his left, and felt something cold and clammy grab his arm. A blob of pink clawed at his right. Simon had a horrible feeling that he knew what those blurry figures were. But they were dead…

With a strangled cry, he wrenched himself from Alvin and Brittany's grasps and hurtled past a grayish blur. He ran towards the small light, trying his hardest to avoid running into anything. Bracing himself for the pain that was inevitable to come, Simon pushed on the cellar door with all his strength. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Again and again he pushed the small door, his wrist throbbing. He could hear the whispers getting closer. With a final push, Simon broke the door, momentarily rejoicing in the fresh air that flooded in. He hastily tried to pull himself up through the door, kicking the hands that tried to grab him.

At last he got his body through the door, and heaved himself onto the grass. A high-pitched scream filled the night. Simon scrambled to his feet and took off running toward the street. He noticed that all the street lamps were out, and no trick-or-treaters were out on the sidewalks. He didn't bother checking his watch, he just ran. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw the ghost girl running after him, and quickly gaining. Simon ran with speed he'd never known he possessed. Reaching the nearest house, he banged on the door. No-one answered. The lights were out and the shades were drawn. He realized that every house on the street looked the same way. Frantically, he ran toward home. Surely Dave would be there.

As he reached the large cream house, however, dread filled him. The house was unlit, and looked as if it had been abandoned. He heard another scream, and turned to see a glint of silver flying toward him…he squeezed his eyes shut…

_Simon._

_Simon._

"SIMON!"

The bespectacled chipmunk jerked awake with a start. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and his eyes held a few tears. His heart beat wildly as he slowly sat up. He touched his wrist delicately and found nothing wrong. He looked around to see the concerned faces of Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette. The room was dark, but movie credits were rolling on the TV screen.

"Are you okay, Si?" Alvin asked. Simon held his head with one hand.

"It was just a dream…" Simon breathed. He sighed in relief.

"Were you having a nightmare, Simon?" Theodore asked worriedly. Simon slowly nodded.

"You fell asleep while we were watching the movie," Alvin explained, holding up a DVD box labeled "Paranormal Activity". Simon nodded again.

"That explains the nightmare."

"I would think so."

Simon sighed and shook his head. All a dream, it had all been a dream.

"Well, what should we do now?" Brittany asked.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alvin suggested. Everyone agreed on this, and spent the rest of the night having fun. When they all fell asleep, however, a faint light appeared above Simon. It scratched on the wall above him, then disappeared with a _pop_. The words glowed faintly above Simon's head:

_Happy Halloween…_


End file.
